Timeline of the Battlezone universe
This timeline details major events in the Battlezone universe. Cthonian Timeline Dates are in Icarian years, approximately 2000 Earth years ago. 3237 NR *Nexus V develops the Flash Cannon. 3238 NR *Nexus V develops the Splinter mortar as a part of his Mass Destruction program. 3239 NR *Nexus V creates the Devastator mortar, later known as the Day Wrecker, and uses it against the Olympian forces at the Atlantis outpost. There are no survivors but Nexus declares the battle a victory regardless. 3240 NR *The Hadean scientist Canis develops the Pop Gun mortar after being commissioned to design a more user-friendly weapon, the first recorded use of the weapon being at the battle of Manox. 3241 NR *Paternus creates the MAG magnetic accelerator cannon, first used during the Kelarin campaign to retake Cydonia. *Nexus V develops the MAS Grenade holographic imprinter, first used during the Chanden Massacre where Hadean forces utterly defeated the Olympians. *Paternus creates the Comet Cruise missile, using it against Hadean forces at Argus, levelling the city and killing approximately two million Hadeans. The excessive loss of life deeply saddens Paternus and he vows to never produce such a destructive weapon ever again. 3242 NR *Paternus develops the TAG automated targeting gun, this being the first indication of Paternus' philosophical shift into manufacturing more humane weapons of war. 3245 NR *The Theta1 warship is created. As a part of the Hercules Brigade the Theta1 sees conflict up until the Furies invasion of Icarus. 3248 NR *Paternus develops the M-Curtain mine, this being the first known passive weapon that he has created. 3249 NR *Paternus creates the MITS mine. 3252 NR *Paternus creates the HAVOC navigational disruptor cannon, first used in the defense of the Lemnos facility. 3254 NR *Paternus creates the Sandbag tethering snare missile. 3255 NR *Paternus develops the RED radar echo dampening field generator for use in the Antinus campaign to take Venus. 3256 NR *Paternus creates the Phantom VIR visual image refractor, used during Nexus’ first assault on Olympus. Modern Timeline 1899 *Jon Beardsly is bornThe History of Biometal Warfare 1923 *Beardsly wins the Harvey Fort Prize for Physics 1929 *Beardsly joins a secret British think-tank based in Truro, Cornwall 1934 *'March 3:' Armond Braddock is bornBattlezone II Manual 1935 *'Spring:' Jon Beardsly begins looking for funding for an expedition to the Lunar surface 1937 *'Spring:' Beardsly leaves for a German research station in Greenland 1940 *'March 14:'Launch of the Excelsior 1941 *'September:'Jon Beardsly reappears in Khartoum and is questioned by Nazi authorities 1943 *'April 13:' The Riech steal Beardsly's research Listed as a Monday; actually a Tuesday 1945 *American and Soviet forces separately uncover the existence of General Kranken and his Reich 1947 *The Reich return from the moon and are defeated by the American and Soviet armies Presumed irregular; forces identified as NSDF and CCA 1952 *Bering Strait meteor showerBattlezone Manual 1955 *'July 26:' Armond Braddock receives psychological evaluation before joining the NSDF 1956 *'January 3:' Arkin Industries completes his own investigation into biometal and presents initial designs for NSDF war machines *'April 3:' The CIA confirm the existence of the CCA 1958 *'July:' NSDF established by President Eisenhower *'August:' Andrew Goldman and William Stahl are declared dead. *'September 4:' Goldman completes a preliminary assessment of biometal and the solar system for the NSDF. 1959 *'June 12:' Henry Manson is born *'July 3:' Stahl reports on the completed assessment of Arkin's designs 1969 *'June:' The NSDF Field Briefing Guide edition FM 6-1201-309-62 is published *'November 11:' Yelena Shabayev is born 1970 *'January 29:' The NSDF Black Dogs have an established presence on Ganymede.Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Manual *'February 2:' The NSDF Black Dogs discover the Chinese on Ganymede.Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Manual *'February 3:' Surviving Black Dogs on Ganymede are briefed on their situation.Battlezone 98 Redux: The Red Odyssey Manual *'February 5:' President Nixon is informed of the situation on Ganymede. 1971 *Following the conclusion of the Biometal War, Jason Bates records his thoughts on his involvement. 1974 *'May 10:' NSDF prepare to retake Eagle's Nest One from the CCABattlezone: Battle Grounds Alternate Timeline 1975 *'April:' Jon Beardsly dies 1976 *'February 26:' NSDF forces remove assault a rebel CCA facility on Titan. Alternate Timeline 1978 *'May 27:' John Cooke is born 1979 *'July 5:' The ISDF defeat the Scion Convergence at Long Ravine *'July 7:' Scion forces are driven from Hammer Valley 1980 *'February 14:' Henry Manson undergoes psychological examination as an ISDF recruit Erroneous *'February 16:' Henry Manson is nominated for promotion to Major and Patrick Flannery for posthumous recognition 1991 *Designs for Reich vehicles are discovered in a vault in East Berlin 1994 *Yelena Shabayev is evaluated before joining the ISDF 1995 *Braddock loses patience with the AANpandemicstudios.com *Voyager 2 discovers extremely rich biometal deposits at the edge of Sol 1998 *John Cooke is undergoes psychological examination References Category:Storyline